GeCe Contest
by l y z e t t e
Summary: A GeCe fanfic Contest! Do I need to say more? Last day: August 20 2011   AWARDS UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**GeCe SHIPPERS, LISTEN UP!**

**We should definitely write more GeCe fanfics (don't you think?).  
>So, I'm going to have a contest.<strong>

**To join the contest, you must:**

**Submit a GeCe fanfic, it's good if it's a new one, just to increase the numbers of GeCe fanfics.  
>But you can still submit one that you have already published.<strong>

**It can be M rated, T rated etc... **

**You can write about breakdowns, fluff, rollercoaster rides, betwinklers...  
>As long as it's GeCe!<strong>

**Song-fics are good fanfics. :D**

**PRIZES:**

**1****st**** prize: ****You can be in one of my upcoming stories (one-shots etc..), work with me on a GeCe fanfic and I'll give you an honest opinion on 3 of your stories. (It doesn't need to be a GeCe fanfic. It can be about Seddie, Channy, Dramione.. etc.)**

**2****nd**** prize:**** You can also be in one of my upcoming stories and I'll give you an honest opinion on one of your stories.**

**3****rd**** prize:**** I'll give you an honest opinion on two of your stories.**

**Others who have submitted:**** I'll give you an honest opinion on one of your stories.**

**The last day for submission is August 17.  
>Then, it's just a matter of time when I post the results..<strong>

**I hope that this has caught your attention and that you'll join the contest.**

**/ l y z e t t e**


	2. Lyzette Lost Her Mind

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I just want you to know that I'm extending the last day to ****the 20****th**** of August****. **

**I've received 6 fanfic submissions so far and I know that some didn't get the time to submit one. Well, you got your chance. **

**Anyhoo, has anyone seen iLost My Mind? **

**IT WAS SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME! I WAS TOTALLY CRYING WHEN I WAS WATCHING IT! I WAS LIKE:**

_**FINALLY! AFTER 4 FRIGGIN' SEASONS DAN SCHNEIDER DECIDES TO HAVE THIS EPISODE. I MEAN, IF I WAS HIM, I'D HAVE ILOST MY MIND FOR A LLLOOONNNGGG TIME AGO.**_

**I DOWNLOADED Ilost MY MIND TO MY PHONE AND I WATCHED IT A BAJILION TIMES AND EVERYTIME I WATCHED THE KISSING SCENE (****SPOILER ALERT!****) I WAS SCREECHING AND JUMPING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT...**

**Anyway... Sorry that you had to read that. **

**REMEMBER: ****AUGUST 20 IS THE LAST DAY AND I'M GOING TO START TO READ AND RATE THE FANFICS!**

**From your crazy-about-SEDDIE contest host,**

**Lyzette**

**(Private Message me if you have questions, I'm in the computer all day.  
>Sounds like I'm a no-lifer but it's true..)<strong>


	3. Awards!

**The GeCe Contest Awards**

**Unfortunately, I only received 6 fanfics. But it's actually better than nothing. Maybe you guys are wondering how I judged your fanfics. This is how I did it:**

**GeCe Part****: I judged how sweet the GeCe moments were.**

**Plot****: I judged where you were leading your story.**

**Summary****: Some of you might think '**_**Why does she care about the summary?'**_** Well, it's because that when you're scrolling down and checking out any interesting fanfic you might want to read, you get a free sample of how the story is. Summaries are very important to me. They're the 'first impression'.**

**Story Ending****: Yeah, I know that some of the submitted fanfics are incomplete but I judged how you ended the chapter. I'm unexplainably obsessed about cliffhangers. I still like the normal chapter endings and yada, yada, yada. But it depends...**

**Humor or Drama****: The humor and drama thing is also important. Everyone (especially me) loves a good laugh and sometimes, you just have to shed a tear.**

**Now, the moment you have been waiting for, but before that, let me write down the prizes.**

**1****st**** prize:**** You can be in one of my upcoming stories (one-shots etc..), work with me on a GeCe fanfic and I'll give you an honest opinion on 3 of your stories. (It doesn't need to be a GeCe fanfic. It can be about Seddie, Channy, Dramione.. etc.)**

**2****nd**** prize:**** You can also be in one of my upcoming stories and I'll give you an honest opinion on one of your stories.**

**3****rd**** prize: ****I'll give you an honest opinion on two of your stories.**

**Others who have submitted:**** I'll give you an honest opinion on one of your stories.**

_**Now**_** is the moment you have been waiting for... I really want to thank everyone who took time to write GeCe fanfics. GeCe fanfics have to dominate just like Seddie fanfics!**

**The first prize goes to...**

**GeCe Love ****with the GeCe fanfic**_**Kiss Kiss it Up!**_

**The second prize goes to...**

**Happywriting56 ****with the GeCe fanfic **_**Dance it Up! **_

**And the one who takes the third prize is...**

**TeenQueen661 ****with the GeCe fanfic **_**A Not So Secret Date.**_

**I want to thank the rest who submitted their stories:**

**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules ****with the GeCe fanfic **_**Dance Battle.**_

**1hopelessromantic**** with the GeCe fanfic **_**Here Without You.**_

**QueenyLeACH**** with the GeCe fanfic **_**Unexpected.**_

**Everyone knows the prize that they received so you can just send me a message. Unfortunately, I have started sixth grade and I'm only allowed to use my laptop from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. No exceptions. Just so you know.**

**And those who have been following my fanfic **_**The GeCe Dare,**_** I just want to inform you that the story is now complete.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

_**Lyzette**_


End file.
